Generally, multiple carriers are configured on a spectrum, so as to fully use a spectrum resource. As shown in FIG. 1a, multiple carriers are sequentially configured on a spectrum. A. However, when a total bandwidth required by the multiple carriers is greater than a bandwidth of the spectrum, such a quantity of carriers cannot be configured on the spectrum. As shown in FIG. 1b, a total bandwidth required by carriers 1, 2 and 3 exceeds a bandwidth of a spectrum B. To resolve this problem, the quantity of the carriers is usually reduced, so that a total bandwidth required by a reduced quantity of multiple carriers is not greater than the fixed bandwidth of the spectrum. As shown in FIG. 1c, the carrier 3 is no longer configured on the spectrum B. However, in this manner, a part of the frequency band is not used, so that the spectrum B cannot be fully used, thereby causing spectrum resource waste.